Why?
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: A simple question: Why? yes it's one of those cliche RxI one-shots but hey please give it a try? Rated T for fluff.


**Why?**

_**- A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction**_

**Ichigo POV**

Isn't it funny, when you think you can plan your whole life ahead of you? Every detail as vivid as possible. Only to have it come crashing down with a few words.

_'Ichigo I'm leaving.'_

I'm sitting on a bench in the park. I think its cold but I can't feel anything. The wind may be blowing, biting my exposed skin like many cold knives, but I can't feel it. The clouds are rolling by too fast in the evening sky. Gusts of freezing air propelling them forward on an endless journey. Why? Why do they keep going?

Why do I keep going?

He left me.

There's no other way to explain it.

_'Ichigo I've been given a scholarship-'_

He left me and now I can't feel anything. I'm just numb. It's like he took all my happiness with him. All those emotions, of joy, grief, excitement, fear, love. There not there anymore. I'm like an empty shell.

_'I'll be in Europe for the next few years, I'm sorry'_

It's not like we were going anywhere. It's the only consoling thought I can come up with, we were drifting away anyway but-

Why did he have to go?

When I needed him?

Why did he end it like this?

These questions swirl around my head, over and over. I'm still so numb. It was only this morning but it seems like years ago. I want to cry and let all this anguish out but I can't even feel a lump in my throat or a sting behind my eyes. The only thing I can ask myself is why?

**Masaya POV **

I stepped into the plane, finding my seat collapsed in to it.

Why?

That's what I kept asking myself, over and over.

But I knew why.

This was better for her. Heart wrenching for me but better for her.

I'd seen it, seen it in his eyes and hers. One of the few times I visited Café Mew Mew. I'd seen it, how he teased her. She got teased. She called him a 'jerk' and then walked out with me. But the look he gave her. The way his eyes saddened, still wishing her well. She turned. And smiled back at him uncomprehending, a smile full of kindness. He smiled back before turning away. They understood each other without even knowing it.

That never happed when she was with me. That's why I had to leave. She deserved more. The plane engine roared to life as the pilot's voice announced our departure.

**Ryou POV**

She had come in white faced and with the same pale complexion she had left. Blank. That's the only way I could describe it, emotionless. The other girls didn't bother her much, they just let her go on with the façade.

As if hoping she would snap out of it, like they knew something I didn't. She didn't run and scream around the place like usual, complaining to me about everything and nothing. Neither did she respond with her usual volley of insults at my comment on her lack of hard work.

The frown I had been wearing all day seemed now permanently etched on to my face.

The girls left. She left, looking forlorn. Keiichiro went to his room. But I stayed in the closed café. Pacing, something I did a lot of now when thinking of her. No matter how I tried to stop, images of her came to my mind, smiling, crying, blushing. The best was when she blushed, giving me a smug satisfaction that I caused the pink to cover her cheeks.

"That baka Strawberry." I muttered to myself.

Why did she cause me so much worry?

So much pain?

I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. She was happy with him.

I shouldn't care, as long as she was happy. But like a fool I had let myself get infatuated with the Strawberry. Still I told myself I could be happy for her being with him, if she was happy.

But why?

Why every time she smiled at me, my heart cartwheeled in my chest?

Why every time she laughed I was filled with euphoria?

Why every time she huffed I had to comfort her?

It repeated over and over in my head, when I woke up, when I went to bed, when I looked at her, it was always on my mind. Those few moments we had had together, stolen kisses, shared smiles.

I looked out of one of the heart shaped windows and sighed.

"Ichigo"

Almost instantly the phone rang , hurriedly I picked it up.

"Hello, Café Mew Mew, Ryou Shirogane speaking."

"Oh Mr.Shirogane, your Ichigo's nice boss aren't you?" asked very familiar voice. I almost though it was Ichigo until she went on.

"I'm Sakura, Ichigo's mom. I was just calling to see if Ichigo had left yet? She's a little late?"

What? She hadn't gotten home yet. Finishing the conversation I hurriedly grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. Where could she be? The way she had looked today, something was terribly wrong, I knew it.

**Ichigo POV **

I think about a lot of things sitting on this bench. Memories, plans, they hurt so much that I have to pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around myself. Trying to keep it all in.

"Ichigo!"

To distract my self I try to remember how my day was. I don't know how but memories come back.

Lettuce dropped everything, a new record. Zakuro scared off five customers and Minto... Well.. she just...

And then Ryou, he too was acting odd all day. Did they notice, that I only worked mechanically, without thinking.

"ICHIGO!!"

Once more my tangled thoughts reverted to Masaya. Why had I acted like that around Ryou? Was it because I was broken? Now that Masaya had left-

"BAKA STRAWBERRY LOOK AT ME !!"

I look up.

Ryou Shirogane is standing over me frowning, worry evident on his panicked face.

"What are you doing? I got a call from your mother? She was worried! I looked all over for you!"

I just stare at him. What can I say, I have no answer.

"Strawberry?" he asks again.

I just look back, blank. He is standing over me, right in front of the bench. If he wanted to he could flick my nose, tell me to go home but he doesn't.

His eyes are confused but a bright blue, mesmerizing. His golden hair flying in the wind.

It's his expression of worry for me that does it.

At first its a little twinge in my nose then the wetness at the edge of my eyes. The lump finally rises to my throat as a wretched sob escapes.

"Strawberry what's wrong?" he whispers staring at me.

Another sob.

He sits down beside me and I'm staring at him. What is he doing?

Hesitantly he puts an arm around me, comforting me. Then like a wall crashing down my tears break free and I am in his arms sobbing without any hope of an end.

I clutch him like all my life depends on it. I am afraid. Afraid that if I let go I will fall back into the abyss. He's so warm and it's only then that I feel the icy wind and realize how cold it actually is. I shiver.

"Just like you" he whispers gently into my ear "to not wear a coat in this weather."

But his words only cause me to cry harder clinging on to him, my hands dig into his shoulder. He pulls me closer, shielding my bare arms from the cruel wind.

"What's wrong?" he asks still worried.

Through my blurred vision I look up at him and not knowing what I'm doing say "M-Masaya he-he"

His grip on me tightens ten-fold, where as before he held me lightly now he holds on almost as hard as I am.

I can feel his heart beat, just as fast as mine. It makes no sense all we are doing is sitting and holding on to each other. But the world stopped making sense a few hours ago.

"What happened Ichigo?" He asks quietly.

"He-he left me!" I am crying harder than ever now, not even knowing why I am telling him this. His shirt is getting wet but he doesn't seem to care. He just holds me, silently understanding my pain.

Ryou pulls me into a more comfortable position on his lap and says in a husky voice " We'll get through it Strawberry."

I look up into his eyes his piercing blue gaze.

Suddenly I have chills running down my spine that have nothing to do with the frigid weather. Ryou stares back at me so many different expressions playing out across face. Then our faces begin to inch closer.

**Ryou POV**

Her chocolate eyes were so blank. For a while I think my heart might have stopped beating, I couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. A spasm of fear rocked through me.

I had to make her stop. Her pain was my pain and it was tearing me up inside.

I held onto her as she cried into my chest. She was so cold! How long had the baka been out here?

"Just like you, to not wear a coat in this weather" I told her gently, she was freezing! She only looked up at me once more, so emotionless

Then she said it. _His_ name.

"M-Masaya h-he-he left me!"

I wrapped my arms around her limp form, trying to shield her from all the pain she was feeling. How? How could I help her?!

I thought I loved her, loved her from afar but still why could I not do anything to ease her pain?

"We'll get through it Strawberry."

I don't know why I said it. We? Since when was there a we?

Her sobs ceased and she looked up into my face, surprised. Finally some emotion.

Her eyes were a warm brown and shining in the night because of the tears leaking out. They ran in rivets down her face. Her hands clutching my shoulder stiffened but pulled her closer to me. My arms tightened too closing the space between us, slowly, till I could feel her breath coming in gasps. Our eyes locked into the others.

Her head inclined of its own accord. I could hardly believe I was holding her, like I wanted too for so long. Never mind what was about to happen! I pulled her closer but rested my cheek against her wet one. I couldn't get carried away, for I all know she could have had a disagreement with him, I shouldn't push my luck. But I could feel every part of her now, every sob that wracked her frame. She wasn't crying as hard now but these sobs were different like they hurt her more. And she was still shivering.

"Lets go home Strawberry?" I asked and she nodded slowly then hiccuped.

I shifted her into a more comfortable position and stood up. I held her easily and her arm twisted around my neck as she buried her head into my shoulder still crying, softly now.

I began to walk back to the café.

**Ichigo POV**

He carries me and I'm still clutching on. Tears falling thick and fast. But these tears aren't for Masaya, there for _him_, Ryou. And for me. I can't help the disappointment that courses through me.

My pathetic thoughts, what did I think could happen? He would kiss me?

Ryou, my boss, the biggest jerk ever?! The one who did so much to irk me? Sure he'd kissed me before. Light pecks but he didn't mean anything by them did he?

But now why is he carrying me? Why is he letting me fall to pieces, all over him? Why is he?

And why when our faces rested against each others, did my heart beat so?

Why is my heart beating like this now as he carries me through the dark cafe and still pounding just as fast when he places me on the kitchen counter.

"Now tell me what happened and where you've been for the last four hours?"

Four hours?! I have been in the park that long.

"Yes baka Strawberry, it's 11 o'clock." he says noticing my surprise and staring down at me his gaze stubborn.

He won't let me go until I explain, so I do. Looking down at my feet the whole time as I reach the part where I left the café, I stop, my breathe hitching.

I'm too ashamed to admit what I had been doing, ignoring my pain. The tears form once again in my eyes, its like once I've stared crying I can't stop. But I don't . Because I'm too stunned by what is happening. Ryou is holding my face, in both is his hands. His burning blue gaze boring into my own. He is reaching down, bringing his face closer and closer to mine...

Briiiiing-Briiiiing!!

The phone alarms us both. But he doesn't let go of me instead he reaches over with one hand and puts the phone to his ear, one hand still cupping my chin.

I hear my mother's alarmed voice through the receiver, he stares at me.

I shake my head closing my eyes.

Ryou informs my mother that I'm at Minto's house for the night. My mother replies and then he puts the phone down. Why did he say that? Its not a lie, I may as well end up doing that, but how does he know? That I can't face my easily excited mother just yet?

He is holding my face again. I stare back wide eyed as his face come closer. Then he pauses, almost gauging my reaction, holding perfectly still.

So many thoughts are running through my brain that I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin crying, once more.

I don't even know why but he simply lets me. Silently stroking my back.

"Don't."

My breath catches in my throat and I go still.

"Don't cry, Strawberry... Please."

Why is there so much pain in his voice? I look at his face, his eyebrows are arched and his aqua eyes are pools of hurt.

Why is _he_ sad... That I'm sad?

All I can do is stare at him. Confusion turning by brain to mush.

"Ryou?" I choke out quietly.

"Don't be so sad Strawberry, it's killing me." he replies sighing. "What happened to the brave girl who asked me for a raise yesterday?"

"You said I couldn't have it..." I reply in a broken voice but sniff and try to stop crying.

Half-heartedly I succeed and Ryou sighs.

"Strawberry you're freezing cold!" he says. I only look back meekly, shivering slightly.

He moves away from me, I try to grasp his hand as he moves but my fingers meet only air. Why?

Why do I feel so alone when he is not near me?

But he is here. I can see him from my perch on the kitchen counter. He is doing something but his back is turned so I can't see what.

Instead I look at the back of his head, trying to understand what is going on inside his head. His blonde hair is wind swept. I keep looking, staring. I don't notice him stiffen and then he's turned around and our eyes meet. I stare back in to his cerulean eyes, I can't read the expression in them, some fear, some joy, some apprehension?

He walks over something held in his hand but I don't see because my eyes are locked with his.

"Stop gawking and close your mouth, Strawberry." he says placidly. In turn I only blush slightly and look down at my hands.

Why is he making me feel this way?

Why is this so surreal?

Something warm is placed in my hands and I stare at it blindly.

"Drink, baka.."

It's a mug, of hot chocolate. That's what he was doing.

Slowly I lift it to my lips and take measured sip. The hot drink burns its way down my throat, sending spasms of heat into my body. My teeth chatter and I gulp down another sip. Only this time I take in too much and the hot liquid burns my tongue. Hastily I stick out my tongue and gasp blowing air out of my mouth in an attempt to cool it.

Ryou shakes his head. "Baka..." Then lifts his own mugs to his lips. I watch fascinated. The chocolate burns him too but he doesn't even wince. He stares back at me the challenge visible in his eyes. Not a word passes between us but simultaneously we both lift our mugs and begin to chug it down. The race is on!

My eyes are watering from the heat cascading down my throat but I won't give up, I can't possibly lose to Ryou Shirogane!

We put down our mugs at the same time and stare defiantly back at each other. My stare turns to utter confusion as Ryou mirrors my expression.

I find my lips form a smile I never though I'd smile again. And then I begin to laugh for there on Ryou's top lip is a strip of chocolate, giving the ridiculous impression of a moustache. He looks hilarious and I can't help but giggle and laugh. Through my laughter I see him laughing too... But... He's laughing at me?

I stop and look at him chuckling.

Why is _he _laughing?

**Ryou POV**

She poked out her pink tongue and licked her top lip, eyes widening at the fact that she too had a chocolate mustache.

"You have a mustache, Ryou" she pointed out, slightly smiling, eyes half-lidded.

"I know but so do you." I replied calmly. But inside my head fireworks were going off, she had laughed she was smiling.

She wiped her face off with the back of her hand and then raised a hand to my face. I felt my eyes widen as with a finger she gently traced my lip, wiping the chocolate off. She held her finger up for a second before inserting it into her mouth. She sucked on it and then removed it. Then she began giggling at me?!

"What?"

"Your expression is so funny!" The Strawberry replied between gasping.

A smiled crept onto my lips and she kept laughing. I don't know when but suddenly her laughter transcended into hysteria and then to tears.

Anger boiled inside me. That bastard!

I thought Auyoma could keep her happy! He should have kept her happy, I couldn't bare to see her in this state. She was sobbing freely now, big sobs that wracked her whole body.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry Ryou!" she hiccuped, rubbing her now red eyes as she slipped of the counter.

"What do you have to be sorry about Strawberry baka?" I sighed holding her chin in one hand and forcing her to look up in to my eyes. I couldn't define what I saw in her glowing eyes, sadness, hurt, pain and fear?

"I _have_ to be sorry, Ryou, because I _am _a baka!" she cried shaking her head, dispelling tear drops.

"Yes, you're a baka." I replied, catching hold of her head once more in both my hands.

"But your my baka"

There was a sharp intake off breath and then she buried her head in my chest and hugged me her arms going

around my waist. In turn I encircled my arms around her resting my head on hers.

We stayed like that for so long. Feeling perfect that way, together, complete.

"Ichigo." I said softly glancing at the clock which now read nearer to twelve. I moved and she fell against me.

The Strawberry had fallen asleep standing up. But to tell the truth I was feeling quite tired myself.

**Ichigo POV**

The darkness envelops me. I can see a figure walking away but I don't care. It's like an old ache. I know I should care but I don't. Because with the darkness a warmth also pulses within me. So warm. Why didn't I notice before? It's bliss... And I just want to stay here in this warm embrace. I feel safe.

But then he puts me down.

At first I don't know what's happening. I see Ryou walking away, Masaya walking away and with a jolt realize what I've lost.

No no don't go don't leave me! I want to cry. And I do.

I fall to my knees and the darkness is so cold now.. Please don't leave me Ryou!

**Ryou POV**

I lifted her up, much like before and carried her to my room setting her down gently on my bed.

Then I turned to get some sheets from my drawer to make the spare bed. It seemed _I _was going to have to stand in for Minto.

"Ryou?"

I turned.

But Ichigo was sleeping. Her hair fanning around her head. She was frowning and moving. Was she talking in her sleep? Yep, she was and crying too. Her hands clenching the the bed sheet.

"Ryou! Please..."

Nightmares? I groaned. How much more pain must she endure? I had already used her as my main weapon, turning her into a Mew. She had to fight for all mankind, why this too?

"Ryou don't go!" she screamed twisting and turning. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Don't leave me?" this time more of a whimper as tears trickled out from her close eyes. And now I don't think she was talking to me. She was still crying as I tried to wake her up.

"Ichigo?"

She frowned.

"Ichigo wake up..." I shook her arm.

Her eyes slowly opened, red rimmed and puffy.

"R-Ryou"

"The one and only..." I muttered sarcastically, sometimes she could be so slow... But wasn't that why she was

Ichigo?

"Ryou?! What are you doing in my room?!" she sat up too fast and our heads knocked against each other.

Crack!!

"Owwee..." rubbing her head she sat up properly. I did the same as I sat down on my bed. She had a hard head.

I mean... HARD.

"You know _I _should be asking _you_ that..." I said dryly.

"eh?"

"Your in my room Strawberry..."

Her chocolate eyes widened.

"Oh."

That 'oh' told me she had fully woken up, such was the tone behind it.

"Well..." I began as I got to my feet, but was stopped.

I looked back to see my hand being held. Her copper bangs covered her eyes.

"D-Don't go..."

"What?"

She looked up, eyes shining with tears. "I don't want to be... alone..."

I sighed and sat back down.

How much longer was she going to play havoc with my heart?

How much longer was I going to let her?

"Strawberry listen to me... You- you have to let go okay?"

She didn't reply so I went on.

"So the guy left you... Are you going to let it rule your life? Are you going to stop being you?"

She looked at me then.

"Because you haven't been you all day..."

I continued.

"What's the point Ryou? I drove him away... I-I'm a baka... I wasn't good enough-"

Anger bubbled inside me, my throat burning. I caught her face in my hands forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Never." I told her calmly, the anger just beneath the surface.

"Never say _you_ aren't good enough... _He _was the stupid one for losing you!

For not seeing the girl I can see right now!" the anger I had managed to hold in check for so long finally seemed to be erupting.

"Never Ichigo" I shook her a bit for emphasis and then pulling her closer placed my lips on hers.

Without thinking I put all my emotion into that kiss. Perhaps I hoped I could snap her out of it or maybe I wanted something else.

**Ichigo POV**

The thoughts I had in my head are thrown out the window as I feel lips against mine. Ryou?

Ryou is kissing me?!

I lean into the kiss.

Why?

I was drowsy before but now my heart is pounding, blood boiling beneath my cheeks. What is happening to me? Why am I responding? I'm kissing him back?

His arm snakes around my waist, picking me up of the bed, pulling me to him. My hands are resting against his chest. He deepens the kiss and I gasp.

That's when Ryou pulls back and I can only stare at him.

He releases me a little and I fall back on the bed, though his arm is still around me.

"Ichigo I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." is all he can say.

_I _don't know what comes over _me _as I say "No."

"What?"

"Don't do this to me Ryou..." my voice quivers but I lift my self and place my hands on his cheeks.

His blue eyes only stare back at me, astonished. I pull myself closer, till our faces are inches apart.

My lips sigh open as he complies to my wish.

Heat surges through my body once more. He is gentler this time, carefully easing his lips over mine, pulling away and then returning. The tears cascade down my cheeks as memory after memory flashes into my mind.

Ryou. It was always him.

Always Ryou, who was there.

The first time a chimera anima attacked, _he_ was the one who saved me.

The only one to dance with me at that party.

When I collapsed after my battle with Kishu it was _his_ face I remember seeing last.

Who vowed to protect me?

Ryou.

Who walked me home every time I felt to scared to go alone?

Ryou.

Who saved me every time I turned into a cat?

Ryou.

Who was the only only one to find me when my heart was broken?

Ryou. It was always him.

With a sudden thudding heart beat I find a sense of clarity. Its him.

Maybe Masaya could have been right for me but he left. Ryou's here **now **and I know it's him.

He pulls away finally when we both feel a need for air. My lips feels so warm and my cheeks are burning. I can even see a tinge of pink on his features. We are both short of breath.

"Oh Ryou I'm so sorry!" I sob crushing myself against him, burying my head in his chest.

"Hey-hey Strawberry... Sorry what for?" he asks trying to joke.

"For not seeing! I was such a baka!"

He lifts my face up so that once more I'm forced to look into those eyes as deep as the ocean.

"What didn't you see?" he asks suddenly serious, frowning.

I don't reply because of the great mental upheaval I'm going through.

He thinks I'm not going to reply because when I do it shocks him.

"Its you."

"W-What?"

"Its you." I simply say.

"Strawberry... Your going to have to explain. I'm afraid I don't speak baka..."

I scowl, even at a time like this he can be such a jerk! But isn't that Ryou? Isn't that why I love him. He pushes all my buttons but he always makes it up to me.

Instead of telling him I decide to show him.

_I _kiss him, trying to convey my feeling with just this one embrace. I clutch on to him, burying my fingers in his hair. Hot sweetness spreads from his lips through me.

Pulling back I gasp a little.

"Ryou,I love you!"

He stares back at me, astonishment evident in those features I love so much.

"Ichigo..." is all that escapes his lips before he is kissing me again. Kissing my mouth, my nose, my eyes, my cheeks then back to my lips. And I kiss him back. Its a good thing I'm being held because my knees have given way. The joy that radiating through me is unbelievable. My heart stuttering at an impossible speed. He hasn't rejected me, if his kisses mean anything. All I can do is melt into his embrace.

**Ryou POV**

I suppose the first time I admitted to myself that I liked, just liked a certain Strawberry was when we danced.

I found an unexplainable need to just hold her. It was only when I saw her colapse that I felt my heart drop out of my ribcage. I felt like I could just die if anything happened to her. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let anything hurt her. But realising that I loved her brought no real happiness because she was someone elses.

Still I let her be. I teased her because it was fun, never really thinking why?

I loved her. Soon she was all I could think about all the stupid things she did, all the wonderful things she did.

But one of the most wonderful things she ever did was say those three word.

"I love you!"

As unbelievable as it was all I could do in response was kiss her. And she kissed me back!

And I held on to her. Trying to wipe away the tears. She was so soft, her taste so sweet.

Then Ichigo did one of the stupidest things ever. She fell asleep.

Her arms around my neck, her face nestled into my shoulder. She fell asleep.

She looked so cute and innocent, her lips pulled into a little smile. I had already given my heart to her so I didn't have it to wake her up again.

With a sigh I muttered to myself.

"Well... might as well get comfortable..."

I rested against the wall beside my bed and almost promtly fell asleep.

The sun crept across her face in the early morning light turning the pinkred hair a curious cream color. Her mouth slightly open a serene expression adorning her face. I chuckled in my mind thinking of what she would do once she awoke for our position was one which would surey make my Stawberry blush. We were lying next to each other, with me somehow having slid down into a horizontal position. She snuggld into me, using me as a pillow. Time to wake her up. Her nose demanded it so I kissed it before trying to wake her.

"Ichigo..."

She only settled into the bed more comfortably.

"Ichigo..."

"Nyaa... Momma... I'll be up in a second..." she said without opening her eyes. So I waited, hoping she would get up her self. I was quite comfortable in that position. Shifting on to my side I pulled her closer resting my head on hers. I couldn't help but play with her red locks. Half an hour later I realized exactly why she was always so late. Now how to wake her up?

"Ichigo?" I said shaking her.

No luck.

"ICHIGO!" much louder this time.

"Nyaaa-aa..." she yawned before snuggling back to sleep.

I sighed.

"Strawberry" I said quitely.

Her eyes snapped open. Wide brown orbs of surprise.

**Ichigo POV**

Blues eyes, that's what I can see. And his voice is what I hear.

"Strawberry"

I am warm in his embrace. Wait. Why is Ryou...with a rushing sensation memories of last night come racing back. I stiffen eyes wide.

"So finally awake?" he asks brushing a wisp of hair from my eyes. His skin against mine sends shocking tremors down my spine. And all I can do is stare into those eyes. So deep I could fall into them and just keep falling into them forever.

Why is it that I feel no sadness?

I expected too be unable even think about anything but my loss. Yet here I am in Ryou's arms of all places?

Why do I have this feeling inside when I look into his eyes?

Why does my heart beat like this?

Why is there joy flowing through me?

Why? Why do I love him?

"Are you awake or just asleep with your eyes open?" he asks smirking.

I blush but smile anyway. He smiles back. It's a smile that has my heart doing backflips.

I open my mouth to reply but just as quickly close it. My eyes widen further if possible. I clap a hand over my mouth. I'm in Ryou's bed on a tuesday morning. I have to go to school and what will happen if my mother calls Minto's house?

But the only though that runs through my head is_**'MORNING BREATH, ICHIGO!! MORNING BREATH!!'**_With a small muffled scream I jump out of the bed. Eyes still wide in horror.

Ryou's expression of hurt can nearly break my heart.

"What's wrong Strawberry?" he asks frowning.

I only shake my head hands still held over my mouth. I glance at the alarm clock. Holy crow!! It's 7:30 am!!

That means only half an hour to run home, change and run to school.

I point at the clock in horror. Then turn and head to the door. Looking back I see Ryou sitting upright on the bed for once completely confused.

"Sorry Ryou but I have to go to school! I'll be back after!"

"Ichigo?"

I turn to see him smiling slightly. That smile and my heart feels like flying out of the chest.

"I love you"

I'm shocked into immobility.

Why?

I stare at him for a moment then my face breaks out into a broad smile.

I may not know **'Why?' **but I do know I'm in love, in love with Ryou Shirogane and as long as he loves me back I don't want to know why...

"Love you too, Ryou.." I whisper before running out of the room and out the café.

"Don't be late be late for work Strawberry!" he yells after me.

**End**

**Lilly: Hehe... (rubs back of head) I tried a different type of writing style with Ichigo's POV... I hope it came out alright? Do review and tell me?? I couldn't help but put in that Masaya bit... As much as I hate him I couldn't comepletly kill his credibility... I'll bash him in my other story soon! Tis called "Ways in which Masaya ia gotten rid of in IchigoXRyou/Kisshu Fics" I know LONG title hehehe…**

**Oh and yeah this is disclaimed...**

**Laurry: Lilly-Onee-Chan Doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, she doesn't own Ryou Shirogane even though she's willing to give up her entire spoon collection for him…..**

**Lilly: Please review my lovely readers!! And recive COKKIES!! And PIE!! And Eclairs which have learned to make!! Bwahahahaha!!**


End file.
